videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast
| accessdate= 2013-04-18 }} Xbox 360'''nur KO (korean X360) | accessdate= 2013-04-18 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, CD-ROM |PEGI = 12 |ESRB = T |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = DB: Raging Blast 2 }} '''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ist ein Dragon Ball-Game und ist weiters in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa, Australien und der Republik Südkorea für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 erschienen. Des Weiteren ist es das erste Dragon Ball-Game, welches DLCs unterstützt. | accessdate= 2013-04-18 }} Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt prinzipiell dem anderer Dragon Ball-Games, speziell jenen der Budokai-Serie, so bleiben auch hier die Verwendung des Chi und der Einsatz ultimativer Techniken gleich. Diese Techniken variieren von Charakter zu Charakter und ebenso mit der fortschreitenden Handlung. Hier wurde weiters das "Super Rising"-Feature eingeführt, bei dem der Spieler schnell nach oben fliegen kann. Auch das bewährte Item-System der diversen Vorgänger ist wieder präsent und die Battle-Stages wurden größer gestaltet, um den Spielern mehr Freiraum beim Kampf zu geben. Ferner sind hier auch Was-wäre-Wenn-Szenarios vorhanden, die sich durch die Handlungen des Spielers individuell verändern. Online gibt es einen Turnier-Modus für bis zu 16 Spieler, daneben noch einen Einzel- und einen Team-Kampf. Neu eingeführt wurde auch der Beobachtungs-Modus, bei dem die Kämpfer bewertet werden. Es können hier auch Kombinationsattacken gestartet werden (ein ähnliches Feature findet sich in Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3). Der Untergrund kann - wie bereits in Burst Limit zerstört oder manipuliert werden und dient auch als Schadensquelle. Ebenfalls wie in Storm 3 findet man hier das Kombo-Abbruch-System, bei dem eine laufende Kombo jederzeit unterbrochen werden kann. Handlung Die Handlung basiert auf dem Manga/Anime und erstreckt sich über die Dragon Ball Z-Geschichte. Charaktere Cheats und Freischaltbares Auch in gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: (identical for both consoles) | accessdate= 2013-04-20 }} Trophäen und Erfolge Demo Am 22.10.2009 wurde eine US-exklusive und für beide Konsolen erhältliche Demo online gestellt. Später in der selben Woche kam die Demo auch in den europäischen Raum. In dieser Demo sind die Charaktere Goku (Basis, Super Saiyan), Piccolo und Raditz und die Battle-Stage Plains spielbar. Downloadbare Inhalte Dies ist das erste Dragon Ball-Game, welches downloadbare Inhalte (DLCs) unterstützt. Es gab verschiedene Ausgaben, die nun näher beschrieben werden: * 24.11.2009 (PlayStation Network): Warriors on Earth Pack – Krillin, Yamcha, Tien und Chiaotzu * 26.11.2009 (Xbox LIVE Marketplace): Warriors on Earth Pack – Krillin, Yamcha, Tien und Chiaotzu * 10.12.2009: Alien Warriors Pack – Vegeta (Scouter), Raditz, Nappa, Zarbon und Dodoria * 22.12.2009 (PlayStation Network): Ginyu Force Pack – Captain Ginyu, Recoome, Burter, Jeice und Guldo * 24.12.2009 (Xbox LIVE Marketplace): Ginyu Force Pack – Captain Ginyu, Recoome, Burter, Jeice und Guldo * 07.01.2010: Androids Pack – Android #16, Android #17, Android #18, Android #19 und Dr. Gero * 21.01.2010: Warriors of Justice Pack – Kid Gohan, Gohan, Kid Trunks, Goten und Videl * 04.02.2010: Revived Warriors Pack – Majin Buu, Kid Buu, Broly, Super Gogeta und Super Saiyan 3 Broly * 18.02.2010: Saiyans Pack – Majin Vegeta, Trunks (Fighting Teen), Vegito, Bardock und Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta * 04.03.2010: Ultimate Warriors Pack 1 – Goku, Teen Gohan, Piccolo, Bardock und Super Gogeta * 18.03.2010: Ultimate Warriors Pack 2 – Majin Vegeta, Frieza, Android #17, Android #18 und Cell * 01.04.2010: Ultimate Warriors Pack 3 – Vegeta (Scouter), Vegeta, Trunks (mit Schwert), Vegito und Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta * 15.04.2010: Ultimate Warriors Pack 4 – Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Broly und Super Saiyan 3 Broly Editionen Für dieses Spiel ist auch eine Limited-Edition verfügbar, jedoch nur für Europa und Australien, der Release auf dem japanischen oder nordamerikanischen Markt erfolgte nie. Diese Limited-Edition enthielt das Spiel, eine exklusive Metall-Hülle, ein Artbook, u.v.m. Daneben gab es über GameStop und EBGames Spezial-Boni für diejenigen, die das Spiel vorbestellt hatten. Diese Boni bestanden zumeist aus zusätzlichen Kostümen. Bilder Datei:DragonBallRagingBlast-CoverPS3KO.png| koreanisches PS3-Cover Datei:DragonBallRagingBlast-CoverPS3EU.png| europäisches PS3-Cover Datei:DragonBallRagingBlastLimitedEdition-CoverPS3EU.png| europäisches PS3-Cover der Limited-Edition Videos Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Dragonball Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Bandai Namco Entertainment